


Lapis Lazuli

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Gemstones [7]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Funny, Randomness, poor Shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different reality, a different choice, a different fate:</p>
<p>Watch as the Knights of the Round are Summoned, their reactions and thoughts in These fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness.<br/>Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed.</p>
<p>Each Chapter is Stand-Alone in a Parallel Universe, and each focuses on one of the Knights. They are roughly a little more than 1000 Words Long each.</p>
<p>Sixdown; the fair Queen, Steward, the loyal friend, the best Knight, the White Knight, the Traitor Son and now the True Hero of the Grail Quest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis Lazuli

There was a loud noise as the magical energy reacted with the ambient prana, causing a small detonation and clouding the room with smoke.

Assassin heard a voice coughing, and a second whispering something that sounded suspiciously like "This wasn't supposed to happen…" as he materialized in the summoning circle. Righting himself and his armor, he stood proudly before the two voices, recognizing one as his Master.

Waiting for the smoke to clear, he pondered about the strangeness of him being summoned in the Assassin class, but did not think too much about it.

His stats did feel more like Saber or Rider, strength wise, so he didn't complain.

The smoke was finally clearing, and he turned his musings away from the peculiarity of this summon, to the other two occupants in the room.

"Greetings, I am Servant Assassin, summoned for this Holy Grail War."

The redhead blinked, before he smiled pleasantly. "Likewise, …Assassin…" There was a frown at the end of the sentence, and with merit, Assassin mused.

His eyes glanced at the blonde woman, and they widened.

That was —

"It is a pleasure seeing you as well, Milord."

He considered falling to one knee, but decided against it. "It seems that we'll be working together again." Instead he smiled politely.

His Master and his King blinked, dumbfounded.

Then his King simply sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Why am I even surprised? Not only are you an Assassin with-" she gave him a glance, no doubt using some sort of sorcery to discern his stats, his Master doing the same, "-the capabilities of a Saber, but you even recognized me, somehow. You always did manage the impossible, Percival."

She gave him a crooked smile, and Assassin smiled right back.

"This is normal?" His Master looked surprised. "Assassin, you were aware that Saber is a girl?"

Assassin blinked, looking his King over. "A girl…? I see, a girl! Then should I call you Milady, Milord?"

Saber's eyebrows twitched. "If you did not notice that I am a girl, how did you recognize me?" She gestured down at herself for good measure; wearing a skirt and having her hair open.

There was a short silence, then,

"There could be no other man with such an air of strength and greatness as thyself, Milo- Milady."

"…" His King sighed exasperated. "You _are_ Percival, all right."

"That I am. And you?" Turning to the second person, the accomplice of his king, Assassin took a good look at him. He had red hair like himself, maybe a shade darker. Walking over to his Master, he waited until he was answered with "Shirou Emiya",

before he slung an arm around Shirous shoulder, grinning amicably. "I see! 'Tis be nice, seeing a fellow redhead!"

"Wha?" Shirou blinked dumbfounded, glancing at his king, who shook her head and sighed.

"Percival, let go of Shirou; you are scaring him."

That he did. "I see. Excuse me."

Taking a few steps back, Assassin glanced between his king -who was fussing over his Master- and his Master, who still had wide eyes, full of surprise.

"So," he begun, "you are Milady's concubine?"

There was a second of silence, before Shirou yelped in shock. "What? _NO_!"

"No? But the only person the king ever let to hi-her side was the Queen, so the only other logical conclusion would be that you are her concubine. Or-" a second of silence, in which Assassin went over his knowledge of the new era granted to him by the Grail, "…maybe a fling? A fleeting encounter in the red light district, a one night stand? A-"

"Enough, Percival!"

His King's kingly eyebrow twitched, and she had something between a smile and a grimace, along with a blush sporting. His Master had a similar embarrassed look, his eye twitching.

"Did something with the summoning go wrong?"

"I am afraid not." She shot him a glare, "He was always like this."

Assassin gave a noncommittal grunt, his own eyes widening in realization. With a yelp, he fell onto one knee, bowing as deeply as possible with his armor on. "I am terribly sorry!"

His king signed. "…now you choose to remember your lessons in etiquette."

Assassin bowed deeper, his forehead touching the ground.

"…Percival? I'm pretty sure that you can stop now."

Hearing the voice of his Master, Assassin righted himself, still looking slightly wary. He managed to bring himself in a stupid situation again! Still, he was too curious by now, so he dared poking the grumpy lion once more.

"If Master is none of the above, then what is he, Milady?"

She muttered something suspiciously sounding like _'Of course he has not figured it out…'_ before sighing and answering.

"Shirou and I are married. Which means that he is my husband, obviously."

Assassin blinked. "Husband, as in the queen?"

Shirou chocked, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, before retorting. "Excuse me?!"

The king was oddly silent.

Assassin elaborated. "Well King Arthur ah, wait. Milady…?"

"Artoria. My name is Artoria."

"Ah, thank you. As I was saying: Lady Artoria was King, regardless of gender, as such, would that not make everyone she marries Queen by default? Regardless of gender?"

Shirou looked something between utterly embarrassed and completely perplexed, and Assassin noted that his King was throughout enjoying what was going on. Seeing as she was smiling -something he could count on his hands, simply by how rare it was back in the castle- he opted to continue.

It was what he did best, after all; make others laugh. Even if he made a fool out of himself more often than not. Seeing his King smile was always rewarding enough. Assassin was no idiot; even if he was never raised a noble, his mother made sure to drill the important things into his head - even if those were mostly mundane.

The most important was to look after one's friends and family, after all. And Assassin considered his King a both, no matter what she thought.

So he continued. "Following that logic, should I call you Mistress, then?"

And as Shirou stared at him like a fish, mouth agape, and lady Artoria was laughing and clutching her belly, Assassin cracked his own smile. Things would end differently this time, he would make sure of that.

They were friends and family, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Galahad!


End file.
